Several games, such as Bingo, and the like, require the identification or marking of numbers or other indicia which appear on cards or other surfaces. Customarily, during a game such as Bingo, a player picks up a cover piece of wood, cardboard, or plastics material, or the like to cover numbers which are called by the operator of the game. Many people who play Bingo have difficulty in picking up and handling such a cover piece.
In order to eliminate the need for handling cover pieces, several types of cover devices or systems have been devised for use in identification or marking of numbers called in a Bingo game. A device referred to as a dobber has been used. Other marking devices have been employed. However, each of such devices and/or systems have had serious disadvantages and objectionable features. Some marking devices create permanent marks. Other marking devices and systems are difficult to handle or are costly.